Problem: Evaluate. $\dfrac{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{7}{10}}}}{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}}=$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{7}{10}}}}{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}}&=64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{7}{10}-\dfrac15}} \\\\ &=64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{7}{10}-\dfrac{2}{10}}} \\\\ &=64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{5}{10}}} \\\\ &=64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac12}} \\\\ &=\sqrt{64} \\\\ &=8 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\dfrac{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac{7}{10}}}}{64^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac15}}}=8$